My way or the highway
by chibi Nataly
Summary: UPDATE16 year Inuyasha’s parents have just died leaving him in the care of his 20 year old brother Sesshoumaru who happens to live in Tokyo – Where Inuyasha will meet Kagome Miroku and Sango and the pesky little neighbor boy shippo.
1. Sesshoumaru and Kagura call of the dead

_I don't own the Inuyasha characters. , Merely the plot of this story._

_Summary: 16 year old Inuyasha's parents have just died- leaving him in the care of his **20** year old brother Sesshoumaru- who happens to live in Tokyo – Where Inuyasha will meet Kagome- Miroku and Sango and the pesky little neighbor boy- Shippo. (Not to mention other lunatics)_

_The thing is, Inuyasha never DREAMED his brother's life was **this **screwed up! But they're brothers, they can get through it …right?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing his girlfriend, Kagura, as soon as he heard the noise.

"Don't answer" she muttered quietly and started kissing him again.

5 rings later Sesshoumaru pulled away yet again. "It might be father"

"Good lord" Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why the hell would you want to talk to him right _now_!" she emphasized now, so he would get the point.

"I don't- but father said he'd call and give me Mrs. Nikkei's address- I need it to finish some business with her" He said dryly- picking up the phone. Talk about bad timing.

"Sesshoumaru Zurui speaking" Sesshoumaru answered and as the person on the other line went on his face went pale- even more so than usual.

"Who was it?" Kagura asked after he'd hung up the phone,but he didn't answer- He couldn't. After a while Kagura realized what had happened…well she realized something was wrong so she didn't talk.

They both stood in silent for at least an hour. Soaking up the sorrow that had suddently engulfed the room, it felt so strange to be quiet this long, but they needed this quiet. Kagura knew that she would never bring this moment up again - not ever.


	2. Brotherly Love?

_REVIEWERS: _

_Das Blumes: I guess I could have fused them but I really wanted it to be like a kagura/sess moment ya know? (I'm weird I know) And thanx I was originally gonna have them live in a big house but you made me think… So know I think an apartment will be funner and your other questions will be answered probably next chapter. thanx for the review!_

_Holly: yeah I hope you're right!_

_Jamie: thax and here's a new chap!_

_Terra89: Thax I hope this doesn't disappoint... ,_

_() : I'll try!_

_Rurouni Kaoru Kenshi'n love: nice pen name , and thanx!_

_Sero D. Allen: I guess you don't like it... I don't get your review though...? Sorry...?_

* * *

He saw the small snowflake turn to water and glide slowly down the window. It seemed like the red traffic light would never change to green 'come on' He thought to himself miserably.

He didn't want to but finally he willed himself to look at the passenger seat. Inuyasha didn't look too happy either.

But then again maybe it was the fact that they had been in the car for almost 3 hours and had not exchanged more than 3 words.

'Maybe I should say something?' Sesshoumaru asked himself for what seemed to be the millionth time.

But what exactly do you say to a brother you've never bothered to get to know and now have to live with since your parents are dead? Then again anything would be better than this silence…

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Okay maybe the silence was better…Surely Inuyasha would never answer such a stupid question- not to mention personal.

Inuyasha turned to his older brother only for a second and then in a monotone voice he miserably said 'no'

They stood in silence for the rest of the hour to Sesshoumaru's apartment.

"Okay, well I guess I'll show you around the house" Sesshoumaru sighed when Inuyasha only nodded-he hadn't signed up to be a babysitter. He was only taking the brat in because he was the only family he had left, if he didn't take him in He would probably be sent to a boy's home.

'Over my dead body that's gonna happen' he thought to himself. He didn't care much for Inuyasha but he would not allow his name to be tarnished, he didn't want no guilt trip over abandoning his younger brother.

"It's not that big, so you know you'll probably have to store some of your things in the storage room" Sesshoumaru said shaking his head, he felt like he was talking to himself!

They stood in silent for 2 minutes it seemed like hours to sesshoumaru who had things to do and this was just getting on his nerves. The silence was almost more than he could bear(and he usually liked silence)

"You know" Inuyasha finally spoke -(okay more like muttered but still) As he looked around " I would have thought you lived in a bigger house, Dad always sent you so much money"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and was about to reply but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello? oh - Hey Inuyasha why don't you get you're stuff into that room right there" He said quickly

"I'll be there to help you in a sec."

"whatever" Inuyasha replied getting one of his bags and going into the room sesshoumaru had oh so kindly pointed out to him.

'oh god, why did you guys have to die' he thought miserably 'now I'm stuck living with sesshoumaru!''

It wasn't that he hated his older brother, he just didn't feel comfortable being around him. Like living with a stranger, sure he was his brother. But they knew nothing about each other- and had never bothered to find out.

"whatever-shut up" He said aloud to himself. It didn't matter really, did it? He didn't want to think about any of this. He just wanted it to be over. Everything—absolutely everything to be over.

The 'soon-to-be his room' was small, covered with boxes that were filled with white paper. The walls were sloppily covered with white wall paper- you could just barely see what color had been there before. Pink.

"I don't even want to know" He said flopping himself unto the small bed.

"What don't you want to know" Sesshoumaru said coming back from the living room.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." Inuyasha said getting up to a sitting position. He wanted to say something to Sesshoumaru but there was really nothing TO say. Their parents were dead and they were stuck with each other. yeah stuck. Inuyasha sighed looking at his older brother, how in the world would he survive?

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. He looked tired and miserable. 'How in the world am I going to survive this' He thought angrily- How could his parents have done this to him! He had a _life_ this just couldn't be happening to him.


	3. And so it begins

_I redid chapter 1 and 2 but not to the point that you're missing anything if you don't re-read them. Just a few errors fixed and one new line in each I think. Not much._

_I must truly apologize for this VERY long wait. 'Life' has been going on, but I am dedicated to finishing this story (not that the finish is anywhere near…) I am moving, but I want to update at least once a month. (I know, I know) but it's better than once a year right. ,_

_Big plans for this story guys. I'm only focusing on two stories right now, and this is one of them. Please excuse my lazy-ness and review this …scattered chapter._

**_AUTHOR NOTE: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA_**

_**And for the sake of the story, there is a change in ages.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: 20 **_

_**Inuyasha: 16**_

_**Kagome: 15**_

_**Sango: 24 (or 23 I'm still deciding. Lol)**_

_**Miroku: 24**_

_**Shippo: 7 (or 6.same as Sango) **_

_**You'll all probably guess why by the end of this chapter…or not, I don't know. **_

* * *

****

* * *

****

Inuyasha woke up to the annoying ringing of the phone. It wouldn't stop.

"Man…" He muttered as he realized Sesshoumaru wasn't about to pick up. He'd have to actually _get up_ to answer.

"Hello?" He answered, only he half growled at the end, probably intimidating whoever was calling.

"Hi!" Came the cheery voice on the other line, obviously his growl hadn't worked.

"Sesshoumaru, It's **me** you're best friend!"

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Had he heard right? Sesshoumaru…best friend…?

"Um, I'm not Sesshoumaru"

"Why?"

Inuyasha had to blink twice at that. Was this for real?

"What do you mean why? I'm just **_not_** I'm his brother, who are you?"

"Shippo! I'm Sesshoumaru's best friend, I was gunna come over and play but I can't. Just wanted to make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't up worrying and all."

Okay, this was just getting ridiculous. "Sesshoumaru aint here kid"

"Oh no!" The kid on the other line seemed genuinely worried. "he's gonna think something bad happened to me, I bet he's looking all over the town right about now. Poor kid"

Again, Inuyasha was lost for words. "Right. Well I'll tell him you called"

"Kay. Bye"

The young, white haired boy just shrugged. The day had barely started and he was already learning new things about his brother.

Fact number one; he had once had a pink painted room.

Fact number two; he had a "best friend" that was probably 7 years old.

Fact number three; …okay he didn't have that one yet…no, fact number three; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha turned to see absolutely nothing. He decided to go check out Sesshoumaru's room but found it to be locked, and no one answered so he assumed he wasn't there. He checked the living room, the kitchen _AND_ the shower…not that he wanted to find his brother in the shower.

Yuck. Inuyasha's face scrunched up at that thought. "I can't believe he just left me here!" The boy complained, it'd taken him almost the whole day to figure out the apartment out- and it was teeny!

It was a Monday too, so he should probably have started school. 'Psh. Yeah right Sesshoumaru would remember _school._'

"Oh well…I'm starving" He went to the kitchen to find…juicy looking strawberries (he was allergic to strawberries) half a gallon of expired milk, and whip cream.

He shuttered. "Not only do I _not_ want to know how long that milk's been there, I also don't want to know why the only other things in his fridge are _strawberries _and _whipped cream._

He wondered if he should go out and try and find…someone, food, the school, food…anything. He'd probably get lost…but then again, if he stayed he'd starve.

"I'm atta here"

* * *

A young looking secretary with long brown hair and innocent hazel eyes looked up at the screaming woman.

Kagura.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you can't go in, they're having a meeting"

"That's **bull**" She shrieked "I know perfectly well that Sesshoumaru is in there…so let me in!"

"But"

"No!" the long black haired girl with narrow eyes slammed her hand on the desk. "No buts, I need to speak to him _now"_

The secretary sighed. She wasn't sure on what to do.

"Let me just call and as-

"It's all right"

Both girls turned their heads to the entrance of the office to see a tall young man with short bangy white hair, a formal white shirt with a blue tie and…jeans.

"She can come in" He muttered as he glared at Kagura "I can't get any work done with all the racket out here anyway"

"I'm sorry sir"

"Don't worry Hannah"

"Yeah, yeah" Kagura rolled her eyes as she pushed through Sesshoumaru and into his office. "Real sorry **'sir'**" She mocked the girl, who he had called "Hannah".

As she sat down across Sesshoumaru's desk she glanced around the small office. 'Meeting my –

"What are you doing here?" His terse question interrupted her train of thought.

"I thought you were in a meeting ma' dear"

His expression didn't change from being tired and annoyed. "I was…a meeting with my sandwich"

Kagura glanced at the dinky sandwich on his desk. "So you'd rather eat than talk to me!"

He merely sighed. "What do you want" He said quickly, trying to avoid the question. When you haven't eaten in almost 2 days you'd rather eat than talk to your girlfriend.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were all packed for tomorrow"

'_What?' _He searched his mind, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Nope, not a clue.

"What are you talking about Kagura?"

She quickly twirled a strand of hair, obviously gritting her teeth. She couldn't believe he had forgotten!

"Our trip!" When he still had that idiotic expression on his face she went on, "the one we've been planning for _5 months_ you know the one we'd originally planned for _Christmas" _He had now caught on but Kagura was on a roll.

"Christmas was 2 months ago!" She backed down for a moment. "You promised we'd go this month…you promised…" She finally just let it go. "I guess I forgot you never keep your promises"

Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. He'd completely forgotten that Idiotic trip, what with his parents dying and Inuyasha…**INUYASHA!** He had completely forgotten to tell Kagura about his...temporary guest, actually he'd forgotten himself that Inuyasha was living with him…

He glanced at the clock. **3:00 P.M **okay, he'd have to leave soon, Inuyasha would surely have starved to death…

"Kagura, I'm sorry I forgot the trip but-"

"Forget it! I'm leaving for good!" She quickly got to the door and glared at him for a second. "I'm making dinner at my place…be there at 6:30, I can't have you dying before I make your life a living nightmare"

With that she walked out and slammed the door.

"Uh" He picked up the phone to dial his apartment, all the while pondering how his life and the people in it were seriously screwed up, which made him wonder how his younger brother would take to all of it….

* * *

Kagura stormed out of the building where her boyfriend worked. 'Gerie Corp' It was a construction company, not that Sesshoumaru ever had to do any "constructing", actually he never did much, which made her wonder how he'd ever gotten such a high paying job.

What exactly did he do with his time?

She sighed as she got to the bus stop, she definitely needed a car.

As she got on she quickly paid the driver and as she was heading to the back she bumped into a young boy who was about to sit down, He looked familiar for some reason.

"Excuse me" She muttered as she sat next to him.

He only looked at her, seeming annoyed…but also kind of miserable.

"You look familiar kid, what's your name?"

"You **_don't_** know me" he assured her with a lack of expression, so she didn't say anything else.

Taking in another quick glance at the boy she decided he'd be quite cute if he didn't have such an angry and…vulnerable looking face. He had bright eyes and messy white hair. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

'Hm, poor kid looks miserable' she thought to herself before getting up to get off at the next stop.

With the lingering thought of 'at least he doesn't know a moron who forgets his girlfriend's birthday…"

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the woman who was getting off of the bus, she was hot no doubt…but he'd never seen her before.

She was wearing a red dress. It looked good on her, it made him wonder about the girls back home…no one special, but he still wished he was back there. He still wished he knew where the crap this bus was taking him!

He was sure he was lost, he'd officially been trying to get back home for the past hour with no luck, maybe he should have written down the address…or the phone number at least.

With everything that'd happened to him today he was more than missing his brother, well, uh, not **missing, missing **him.

'_Okay so far so good, I've only been out of that dusty apartment 10 minutes and I'm already chewing down on a hot dog- okay so I'm not sure It's a hot-dog, but it's food…'_

Is that when his bad day had started? Inuyasha asked himself, but knew that it had started the moment he woke up, after eating his "hot-dog" He'd only had 7 dollars left, but he figured he could find some form of entertainment, what he found however was…

"_Well aren't you just the cutest kid" _

"_I'm NOT a kid!"_

"_Oh, you're so funny," _

Inuyasha cringed at the thought of the old lady that had tried to sell him a mangy cat.

"_I know why you're so grumpy" _

"_Oh yeah, let's hear it" _

"_You need a kitty-Witty my dear. Only 5 dollars"_

Had he wanted a stupid cat? No.

Had he liked the crazy old lady? No.

Did he have 5 dollars to spend? No.

Had he bought the stupid cat? Yes.

Had said cat bitten his hand and run off? Yes.

It didn't really matter anymore, he'd gotten used to bad things happening. Still what had happened after the cat had run off was still, _unbelievably _bad luck…

"_Hi, how may I help you" The young woman with black hair had smiled at him and seemed to genuinely want to know what she could do to help him._

"_You can't. I just paid 5 bucks for a cat that attacked me" _

_She had laughed and handed him a menu. "We don't sell cats here, but I do recommend dinner number 5" _

_She was older than him, but she was still young, strikingly beautiful…_

"_What's your name" It was a strange question coming from Inuyasha but he couldn't help it._

"_Sango" She had said before shrieking out as she saw a gray little cat chasing a rat right by her feet. _

Needless to say _that _hadn't ended well. He'd been kicked out before he could say it wasn't his cat. They'd actually wanted him to pay for the damage…yeah Sesshoumaru would be happy to hear that. Still, that had only been pure icing on the cake as the real problem was…he'd blown off the only person that was going to help him get home…

"_IT'S NOT MY CAT!" He'd yelled in vain. No one was going to listen to him. _

"_Don't sweat it so much" a voice from behind him had said._

_When he'd turned he was more than surprised. Another beautiful girl? _

"_I'm Kagome…I work here part time" She had pointed to the diner he'd just been kicked out of. _

"_Sango, the owner, and I are pretty close friends, she won't make you pay" _

"_Yeah, well try telling her that after she gets over the shock of having a cat chase a rat into her diner" _

_The girl had laughed too, what was it with them, why was everything he said **funny**?_

"_I think she's just having a bad day- her husband has yet again run off to…who knows where"_

"_She's **married**?" It was a valid question, the girl had seemed young but then again, This Kagome girl had just said Sango owned the place._

"_She has a Kid!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yup" Kagome glanced at the diner. "They got married pretty young…but still…I definitely think they rushed in everything" _

…And that's when It had happened, he'd ask if **she** was married, she'd been insulted, he'd been annoyed, she'd yelled, he'd yelled back, and in the end she'd stomped off, making him realize he was lost.

"Oi" He'd been riding on the bus for a while now but he knew as soon as he got off he wouldn't be able to get a ride again. He had no money…

* * *

Sesshoumaru finally got home at 5:00. He was wondering what had happened to Inuyasha since he'd been calling home for an hour without anyone picking up. 'Man, he better not have gotten himself killed' that'd look bad.

He went down to his car and raced it up the street. 'The hell are you kid?'

* * *

Inuyasha finally saw the apartment! "I can't believe this" he gulped down the saliva that'd been gathering in his mouth due to the fact that he had been holding his breath. Who would have thought he'd ever be so happy to see the dumpy place.

Good thing the bus stopped right in front of the place he'd first gotten his hotdog, which was around the corner of his building.

As he ran up the building he noticed a short little kid in front of the door.

"Um…

As soon as the kid saw him he jumped up. "Hi! Are you Sesshoumaru's brother?"

Oh no. No. No. Just say no.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Shippo!"

* * *

_Next time on "My way or the Highway"; Inuyasha isn't sure he likes his new school, or his new teachers, or his new classmates **OR** the neighbors…he is however sure that he likes his brother's girlfriend…_

_AUTHOR NOTE: Of course this **isn'**t a INUYASHA/KAGURA story. And of course there isn't any love triangle…so why the last comment? You'll just have to come read the next chapter to find out. tee hee. _

_Oh come on guys, didn't actually think I'd forget did ya?_

_Reviewers:_

_Blackcoat-245: I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you continue to read._

_Engetsu:I'm glad you liked my AU...hope you continue to read. heh, man I so suck at pleasing reviewers..._

_Gray Wings:I'm continuing, I am really!_

_-Crunchy-lemon-bars: well, as a matter of fact there WILL be an explosion , bwa,ha,ha ...erm please continue to read. _

_Das Blume: well, if you're still reading...I hope this chapter was longer...and so sorry that you've had to go through an experience like that. heh. well worry not, more akward, frightening moments with the doggy-boys._

_anime gurl: heh...yeah, the more i update, the more reviews i get...heh..._

_Viper: glad you liked, there wasn't much w/ the brothers this chapter but you can bet your jelly filled donuts there WILL be!_

_Man guys, i really hope some of you are still willing to read this..._


End file.
